


Cantina Blues

by Auty_Ren



Series: Competition [4]
Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: And Then Some, Creampie, Cum Play, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Sexual Tension, Slight Choking, Smut, Spit Roasting, Threesome, Vaginal Sex, Yearning, foursome?, paz vizla is a big blue cocky bitch and i love him, protective mando boyfriends, voyuerism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25160713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auty_Ren/pseuds/Auty_Ren
Summary: Boba and Din introduce you to a 'friend' of theirs.
Relationships: Boba Fett & You, Boba Fett/Reader, Boba Fett/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, Boba Fett/You, Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You, Heavy Infantry Mandalorian/Reader, Paz Vizla/Reader, Paz Vizla/You, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/You
Series: Competition [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747546
Comments: 15
Kudos: 241





	Cantina Blues

**Author's Note:**

> I live by the fan-cast of Winston Duke as Paz Vizla. Enjoy💕
> 
> Come say hi on my Tumblr: auty-ren

“What was the job again?”

Din scoffed beside you, his arm coming up to rest behind your head as he peered down at you, slumped against the seat.

“You're enjoying this aren't you, Cyar'ika?”

You rolled your eyes at his sarcastic tone, sitting up a little straighter as you crossed your arms over your chest, huffing as a smile split across your lips.

“I would enjoy it more if I knew why we were here.”

You looked up at him, your reflection faint in the shiny beskar. His helmet tilted to the side, amused at how bored you had gotten in such a short time. You barely heard the chuckle that passed through his modulator. 

“We're here to meet a friend.” 

Boba finally decides to chime in, turning his helmet slightly to regard you, giving you a once over as you sit between him and Din in the curved booth. He turned away from you again, his attention focused on the entrance as people walked in and out of the little dive-bar you currently sat in.

“You two have friends?” You jabbed at them, watching with a smirk as you felt both their visors turn in your direction.

“You're funny, Baby girl.” Boba spat from over his shoulder, his words held no true malice, no matter how stern he tried to sound.

“You can't blame me for being interested,” You leaned forward against the round table, resting your elbows on the edge as you planted your chin in your palm.

“You rarely ask me to come along when it's business.”

Din and Boba usually liked to keep the details of their work to themselves, the less you knew, the better your chances were in case a job went south. It irritated you at first, thinking they didn’t trust you enough but keeping you in the dark was just their way of protecting you. Nowadays, you didn't question their motives but you had been waiting in this cantina for almost an hour and Boba and Din didn't seem intent on leaving anytime soon, so of course, you got restless.

“Shouldn’t be much longer now,” Din tried to reassure you, but it didn't do much.

The light was dim inside the cantina, the only sources coming from the ugly, gray-tinted windows that lined the walls. From your booth in the corner, you could see almost every inch of the cantina, probably why they chose to sit there in the first place. You watched the other patrons mingle, laughing around piles of food and drinks. Most of them seemed decent, an obvious contrast to the bounties Boba and Din usually hauled into the carbonite regularly. No one had seemed to notice your presence, which was strange. Most of the time you were with either of the Mandos, people had always noticed. It was expected for you to get a couple of side-eye glances wherever you went, but no one had taken any interest in the two Mandalorians that surrounded you in the booth.

You tried to wrack your brain for a reason, maybe it was because you were bored or it was legitimate paranoia. Either way, it didn't stop you from asking.

“There is a covert hidden under the city,” Din explained, showing you the readings on his vambrace.

“They’re probably used to seeing Mandalorians.”

“Is that where your friend is coming from? From a covert?”

He didn’t answer your question.

You followed his gaze, looking at the entrance of the cantina as a heavily armored Mandalorian stepped through the threshold. His visor traced over the other patrons in the bar until he landed on your table, giving a small nod in your direction. The dull blue of his armor covered most of his body, it was bulky and thicker-looking than the armor Din and Boba wore. It accentuated the already broad expanse of his shoulders and chest, his body towering over everyone else as he walked through the cantina. He pulled a spare chair from one of the tables next to yours, sitting down at the edge of your table.

“You’re late.” Boba griped.

“Duty calls.” 

The deep timbre of his voice held an attitude that matched his cocky demeanor. His ego rolled off of him in waves, his body relaxing into the seat as he took up as much space as possible, both of his arms covering the rest, and his legs spread out in front of him.

You couldn't help the way your eyes rolled in response to him.

“Got a problem, sweetheart?” He cocked his head to the side, his visor dipping slightly as he regarded you.

“Not at all.” You snarked at him, leaning back in your seat and crossing your arms again, mirroring your position from earlier. Boba turned his head to look at you while Din’s hand slipped to hold your thigh under the table, giving you a knowing squeeze. You could practically see the gears turning under the dull blue helmet of your ‘friend.’ When the pieces finally came together he let out a low chuckle, shaking his head.

“How cute.” He mocked, you could hear the smirk he wore under his helmet.

“Back off, Vizla.” Boba spat at the armored Mandalorian.

Something seemed to snap between the three of them, the air became thick with electricity as they exchanged in a silent stand-off. You hadn’t seen Din and Boba get worked up this quick in a long time. It rivaled the tension that used to smother the three of you before you started fucking, before you became the outlet that released all their pent up emotion.

“Go back to the ship,” Boba said quietly, not taking his eyes off of the other Mandalorian.

You look at Din, who was just as dead-set as Boba. He moved away from you, turning to give you enough room to exit the booth, nodding in the direction of the entrance.

“Go.”

You didn’t protest as you slid out of your seat, stopping for a moment to look at the heavily armored figure that sat, unbothered at the edge of your table. His visor followed your movements, helmet cocking to the side as he looked your body over.

“See you later, Mesh’la.”

-

“How long will you be gone this time?”

“Just a couple of days.”

You nodded, holding out the rag in your hand for Din to take. He thanked you, turning his attention back towards cleaning his blaster. You watched as Boba made a fire, lighting the wood pieces piled in the middle of your make-shift camp. They sparked to life with a low glow that danced across your bodies as dusk settled over the planet. You glanced to their counterpart, currently lounging against one of the many huge, fallen tree trunks that littered the forest floor. His head was tilted back, resting on his heavily armed shoulders as he gazed at the darkening sky above you. He turned his head towards you, as if he sensed your staring, causing your eyes to jerk back to focus on Boba. 

“We’ll be back before you know it.” He sat on the ground next to you, rolling his neck with a groan as he settled against the tree behind you for support.

You bit into some of the food they brought you from the cantina, looking down at the bread and alien fruits that sat in your lap. You picked at the deep-colored berries inside the bag until you found the one you liked, bringing it to your lips and pushing it into your mouth. There was a sudden uneasy feeling that settled in your stomach, a sliver of excitement shooting up your spine and hollowing your chest as you felt a pair of eyes watching you. Your eyes shifted back to the hulking Mando in your company, his visor staring back at you as he tilted his head, studying you from across the flames that flickered in between the two of you. You were immediately reminded of the brief moment that passed just a few hours ago.

-

“Need some help?”  
You were trying desperately to reach the box of spare parts that had been tucked away on the top shelf of the Razor’s crest’s engineering bay. You were about two seconds from dragging one of the crates across the floor to stand on when Paz had interrupted you.  
“I, um-” You hesitated for a moment, wondering if he was as stubborn as Din and Boba when they offered to help you. You could tell from the way he walked over to where you stood he didn’t mean it as a suggestion.  
“Yes. Please.”  
He reached for the box, grabbing a hold of it with ease as he used a single hand to pull it from the shelf bringing it to your waiting arms. You sat it down on one of the lower shelves, sorting through the miscellaneous pieces as you searched for the tool you needed. Paz leaned against the wall beside you, his helmet tilting slightly as his eyes raked over your form. You watched him from the corner of your eye, your face growing hot under the attention he was giving you.  
“Do they know how lucky they are to have such a beautiful woman in their company?”  
You had to hand it to him, he got straight to the point.  
“You flirt like this with everyone you meet?”  
He chuckled at the attitude in your voice, stepping closer to you.  
“Only to the ones I think deserve it.”  
You hummed as you fiddled with the tool in your hands. Paz noticed your fidgeting and slipped it from your grip, tossing it to the floor with an unceremonious clang as he brought his arm up to rest beside your head. He got dangerously close to you, you could practically feel the heat of his body as it radiated from underneath his armor. His scent invaded your space, the familiar smells of gunpowder and leather filling your senses. There was something else that lingered, something that was unique to him and comforting but was foreign as it filtered through your lungs.  
“Thank you, Paz.” You whispered, cutting the interaction short to de-escalate the swirl of emotion Paz was pulling from you.  
You had only learned his name once he, Din, and Boba had made their way back from the cantina. You hadn’t spoken it until that moment, but something just felt so right in the way the syllables rolled off your tongue.  
He tipped your chin with the edge of his fingers, stepping away immediately as he noticed your hesitation.  
“Your welcome, Mesh’la.”  
-

“Arch your back, pretty girl.”

“Watch it,” Din ground out a warning, his hand coming up to grip the back of your head possessively.

You obeyed Paz’s request, arching your back to put your pussy on full display, wiggling your hips just to tease him. You could feel his eyes devouring your form, ass up in the air as you took Din in your mouth, the cool night air causing goosebumps to erupt on your skin. Your lips glistened with the slick of your previous orgasm, trickling down until it coated your thighs. You heard him curse under his breath, followed by the rustling of fabric as he released his cock from its confines. You pulled your mouth off of Din, giving him kitten kisses as you looked up at him through your lashes.

“Play nice, Din.”

You jerked your hand up and down his length, giving the tip a gentle squeeze as you run your tongue down the underside of his cock. Your nose bumping against his pubic hairs as you lapped at his balls, swirling your tongue around that perfect spot that had him choking curses through the modulator of his helmet.  
-  
“Don’t stop on my account.”  
-  
That statement was all it took to completely shatter the tension that plagued the four of you all evening. With a simple nod of your head, Din’s concern on keeping quiet was forgotten as he plunged his fingers back into your wet heat. Boba nearly tore your pants from your body, leaving you bare as they used their hands to bring you to oblivion, all the time aware there was an extra set of eyes watching you come undone. It felt so taboo to try anything out in the open, especially while your temporary partner slept just a few feet away. But once you felt the warm caress of Boba’s ungloved hand push the fabric of your tunic up, tracing his hands up to grope your breast, it became difficult to ignore the need that had settled in your belly.

You felt Boba kneel behind you, wasting no time as he eased himself inside of you, your walls fluttering as he rocked into you. You moaned when he bottomed out inside you, the sound muffled as you swallowed Din’s cock, grinding your hips back to meet his thrusts. Your tongue swirled around Din, looking at his visor through half-lidded eyes as took more of him in. He was spread beneath you, the upper half of your body caught between his thighs as Boba caged you in between his body and Din. You rocked from the force of Boba’s thrusts, his hips snapping into you with a soft wet sound that resonated through the air.

You bobbed your head slowly, taking more of Din’s length each time until your nose rested against his pubic bone. You keened under the praise that Din whispered around a moan, his hips stuttering as you swallowed around his length.

“You look so beautiful with my cock in your mouth.”

He gripped your hair in both his hands, tugging your locks in his fists as he held you in place, the rough treatment shooting straight to pool at the coil of heat that was growing in your belly. Your body started to tingle, pulses of arousal rolled through your body, spurred on by the cant of Boba’s hips and twitch of Din’s cock in your throat. Boba tightened his grip on your ass as he felt you release around him.

“You feel so good, Baby girl.”

You hummed around Din, relaxing your throat as he guided you to bob faster up and down his length. You dug your nails in the material of his pants, trying to ground yourself from the teetering motion their movements had forced you to adopt.

“I’m gonna cum, Cyar’ika,” Din warned, the muscles of his legs growing rigid under your finger-tips.

He cursed as you felt his warmth invade your mouth, your lips sucking gently at the tip as thick droplets of his cum coated your tongue. You swallowed as much of him as you could, using your tongue to lick the rest of him clean. You heard an unfamiliar grunt and looked over to Paz, his demeanor just as cocky as it had been in the cantina, but in between his legs sat a thick, heavy erection. You bite your lip, watching as he removed his gloves to reveal the beautiful brown skin of his hands. He palmed the underside of his cock, his visor raking over the sight of you between Din and Boba’s bodies. 

“What are you thinking about?” you asked, batting your eyelashes as you watched his palm lazily stroke his cock.

“What a pretty thing you are.”

Boba suddenly gripped your waist, pulling your attention towards him as he hauled you away from Din and pressed your back into his chest. The cool metal of his beskar stung at your skin as he wrapped his arms around you. He sped up the roll of his hips, hitting you in a new angle that had you reeling. He roughly grabbed your chin, turning your face to meet his visor.

“You like this, don’t you baby girl?” He snarled, the modulator of his helmet doing nothing to hide the growl that resonated through his chest.

“Like it when he watches us.”

Your mouth fell open, a moan being your only response as you felt the familiar pulses of your orgasm start in the pit of your stomach. Boba's hand fell to play with your clit and you snapped, your body seizing up as you squirmed in his grip. He grounded you to his chest, whispering dirty promises into your ear as you ride your high. When the aftershocks had dissipated he pulled out of you, still hard and aching with need, as he moved you to straddle in Din’s lap. Din ran a comforting hand up and down your sides, stopping at your hips to squeeze your flesh between his finger-tips.

“You gonna join us?” You shot over your shoulder, your breath coming in pants as you batted your eyes at your audience, who hadn't moved from his spot. You heard him chuckle lightly as he squeezed the tip of his cock, droplets of pre-cum coating his hand.

“You hurt her, and you will regret it,” Din warned as Paz stood, settling behind you just as Boba had been.

You turned to look at Din, picturing the scowl he was wearing under his helmet. You gave him a small pout, leaning up to kiss the mouth of his visor, hoping it could reassure his flaring temper. He relaxed a little under you, his hands still possessively holding you as Paz moved to touch you. You felt the heat of his body as Paz leaned over you, his hands running up the expanse of your back as his fingers explored the soft skin he groped.

“I wouldn’t dare hurt such a beautiful creature,” Paz commented, giving you a swift smack on the ass that made you yelp.

“Can you turn around?”

You eased off of Din, turning around as he sat up, leaning against the tree that was behind him. You eased back into his lap, his arms coming to wrap around you as his helmet nuzzled into your neck. Boba kneeled beside you, staying close enough that you knew he was still there. You reached out to him, lacing your fingers with his, gently squeezing his hand to let him know you hadn’t forgotten him.

“How sweet,” Paz teased, rubbing the head of his cock up your slit.

“Shut it.” Boba snarled.

Paz huffed as he looked down at you, his large, warm hands running up and down the length of your thighs.

“You ready, pretty girl?”

You nodded, watching as he barely pushed the tip of his cock inside you, a collective groan filling the air as you engulfed his length. Din’s hand snaked down your body, drawing small circles around your swollen clit with the tips of his fingers. Your head fell back to rest on his shoulder, breathy moans leaving your lips as the pleasure became borderline painful from how oversensitive your nerves were.

“You're loving this aren't you, sweet girl.” He groaned into your ear, staring at the way Paz’s cock disappeared inside of you.

“You love being our little slut.”

A whimpered yes was all you could muster, your mind going numb from the overwhelming pleasure you felt. Paz gripped your thigh and moved your leg to settle on his shoulder, giving him better leverage as he started to pound into you.

He was so heavy.

He was devastating with the rhythmic push of his cock splitting you open, he was just as big as Din and Boba but the stretch was delicious and new and had your eyes rolling into the back of your head. His full weight was behind every thrust of his hips, the steel-like grip of Din’s arm across your middle being the only thing that grounded you from Paz’s momentum. 

He growled out a curse from above you, his hand trailing up your body until it stopped at your throat, applying a faint amount of pressure as his fingers wrapped around your neck. You felt Boba tense up beside you and your gaze drifted over to him, still kneeling beside you with your hand in his, while he used his free hand to stroke himself.

“You like the way I fuck your girl, Fett?” He dipped his visor to look at where your bodies met, his fingers squeezing lightly around your throat.

“Cause I think she does.”

Your mouth fell open in a silent scream, your pussy throbbing hard as your release finally washed over you. Your vision blurred around the edges as Paz fucked you through it, his grip still firm around your neck. Din cooed in your ear, whispering small praises as his fingers continued to play with your abused nub. Boba’s grip became like a vice around your fingers, a low moan filtering through his helmet. You looked over in your pleasured haze, watching as thick ropes of his cum dripping from the head of his cock.

You whined at the sight. 

“Just like that pretty girl, cum all over my cock.” Paz groaned, his hips grinding into yours as he pushed himself completely inside you.

He gave a few shallow thrusts then stilled above you, a growl resonating in his chest as he filled you, the evidence of his release leaking out and coating both of your bodies. His grip loosened on your neck, his fingers massaging lightly into your skin. He traced the length of your jaw, his thumb rubbing delicately at your cheek as he brushed away some of the stray pieces of your hair that fell in your face.

“Such a pretty girl.”

-

“Are you sure you couldn’t stay? Just for a little while.”

Paz chuckled, shaking his head in amusement at your persistence.

“I’m sure, pretty girl. I must return to the covert once we're done.”

“Fine,” you teased him, crossing your arms over your chest. 

“You’ll just have to promise to visit again.”

He tilted his head to the side, the dull blue of his helmet glinting lowly in the bright morning sun. You stared back up at him, biting the inside of your cheek to try and stop the grin that spread across your lips.

“I may just have to.”

You stepped forward, standing on the tips of your toes to plant a kiss on the cheek of his helmet. He went still for a moment, his body stiff as if he was unused to any form of affection. You could tell it was a foreign gesture to him, so you smiled up at him, gently gripping his bicep and running your fingers along the length of his arm. You watched as the tension melted from his shoulders, a gentle huff coming from the modulator of his helmet.

“Are you ready?” Boba interjected, followed closely by Din as they exited the Razor Crest.

Paz gave a nod and you turned towards them, waiting as Boba walked up to you.

“We’ll be back soon.” He said, leaning his forehead against yours for a moment. 

“Stay out of trouble.”

You hummed in acknowledgment, giving his hand one final squeezed as he moved away. Din was busy assembling his rifle, hoisting the strap over his head before he looked at you.

“Stay safe.” You reminded him as you stepped closer, leaning your head against his cuirass as he embraced you.

“We’ll be alright, Cyar’ika.” He cupped the side of your face, pushing your hair behind your ear. 

“It’s just a few days.”

That may be true but it didn’t make you dread it any less. They both knew how much you hated it when they left, but no matter how hard they tried there was little they could do to comfort. You sighed as you watched Din join the others, all three of them turning to start their trek through the forest. 

“Goodbye, Paz.” You called out, putting on your best smile as you watched him walk away.

He stopped for a moment, turning back to look at you. His helmet did nothing to hide the smug demeanor that emitted from his words. 

“See you later, Mesh’la.”


End file.
